Hello From Arkham
by Roxie13
Summary: The chereters of Batman want to say a few words...
1. Chapter 1

**("Hey I've been reading all sorts of Q&A stories and people are always reporting them. BACK OFF LOSERS WITH NOTHING ELSE TO DO! Anyway this is one of those so send 'em in! See how it never gets deleted :P MWAHAHAHAHA"- From HAHAHA) I forgot to add dialogue... um let's re-do this. So... you can read the above.**

**Joker**: Of course they can read stupid! They're here aren't they?

**Batman**: Joker, I told you that you could do this web thing with some of the other inmates if you were good. Don't make me stop it.

**Joker**: Ha as if you could stop all this.(He looks down at the straitjacket he's in and pouts)

**Batman**: You were saying.(Attempts to smile but ends up poker face-ing instead)

**Roxie**: Guys you're messing up the intro with your fighting.(Sighs) Hi everyone this is Roxie here with Gothams Hero and Clown Prince of Crime!

**Scarecrow**:(Walking in) Am I late?

**Roxie**: Yes now shhhh! Anyway I'm a patient who was deemed more 'stable' than those that are in the room so I GOTS INTERNETS! I'm doing good with my Internets though and helping people in huggie jackets make Fanfics.

**Harley**: Hey guys! Are you doing that thingie now?

**Joker**: Yes Harley. Sit down and cause some chaos.

**Harley**: Yay!

**Poison Ivy**: I'm here too, and I brought Bane.

**Riddler**: Can I join in?

**Everyone**: NO!

**Joker**: Unless you brought crayons.(Playing with a Joker card)

**Roxie**: How'd you get out of the huggie jacket?

**Joker**: Magic. You wanna see my other trick? I'll do it on booger here, all I need is a pencil...

**Riddler**: I did bring crayons.(Holds up Crayola box of 64)

**Joker and Roxie**: YAY!

**Roxie**: I'll get the paper! Bye till next time.

**P.S. Please send in the questions by PM and blah blah you won't listen anyway.**

**P.P.S. Who ever reported my last one: Not cool LOSER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey we're back!**

**Joker: **Where's the pink paper?

**Roxie: **In the second drawer. Ask Bats to help you find it. So...

**Joker:** Hey Batsey help me... He's gone!

**Roxie: **He does that. So...

**Harley:** Can I color too Puddin'?

**Joker:** Not untill I have PINK PAPER!

**Roxie: **I'll help you get pink paper, just give me a moment to do the intro!

**Joker:** Ok.(Pouts)

**Roxie:** Now this is the second episode in our little show...

**Riddler:** This is a show?

**Roxie:** Shut up booger man! As I was saying, this is the second episode in our little show and we are answering questions...

**Riddler:** How is this a show?

**Roxie:** I record us doing this and put it through a special program that turns it into writing. Now go stand in the corner for interrupting my intro! Continuing, we are answering questions from Gotham City reporters. They are getting impatient so question 1!

**Reporter #1:** Mr. Joker, when and where were you born?

**Joker:** Well I was born in a far off land called Cardfactoria and as the angels sung a...

**Roxie: **J! Tell them the truth or else Bats will shut us down!

**Joker:** Fine! About ten years ago in Gotham stupid.

**Bane: **What!?

**Joker:** Yeah in that old card factory. I fell in the vat of toxic waste.

**Bane:** (still confused) Oh.

**Riddler:** That's weird.

**Roxie:** Booger! Didn't I tell you to go in the corner? NOW! Next question.

**Reporter #2:** Poison Ivy, how many plants can you talk to?

**Ivy:** All of them you nitwit I'm Mother Nature.

**Joker:** (Whining) What about the paper?

**Roxie: **HERE! Are you happy?

**Joker:** (Smiling extra-large) Yes.

**Harley:** Can I color now?

**Joker:** No.

Harley: Aw...

Joker: Can I do the intro next time?

**Roxie:** Whatever. Well that's all we got, send in some more so we can get better funding!

**Riddler:** We're going to get better funding?

**Roxie:** If people become interested. So see you next time.

**Joker:** Bye! Don't forget kiddies run really fast with scissors and knives.

**Two Face:** Joker!

**Joker:** HAHAHAHAHA!

**P.S. Send in Questions or else J will do something bad to you... You've been warned!**


End file.
